


Dan "Danny" Torrance

by Sydders09



Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [3]
Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, New Friends, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Within the same world as "Attachment" and the happy ending AU. The first time you, the reader, meets Dan Torrance and glimpses into the friendship you formed.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Series: Doctor Sleep (Dan Torrance) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dan "Danny" Torrance

The day you met Dan Torrance didn't start well. Work kicked your ass thanks to fall inventory day and instead of going home to take a bath and forget it all, you had to meet Billy at the town replica display. He needed you to run a few errands for him while he helped the new guy.

Billy's sweet smile when you arrived alleviated a little of your frustration.

"There she is!" he said. "The best damn woman to walk into my life."

A man you hadn't seen before glanced over from the train he was operating for the kids. Your eyes met his for a second when you hugged Billy. He went back to work without so much as a smile in your direction.

"That the new guy?" You nodded toward the train.

"Yeah. Dan Torrance. He came rolling in on the bus looking like hell. Something told me to help him out, so here he is."

He still looked like hell in your opinion. His beard was untrimmed and messy. His eyes looked dead and he moved around as if he was an old man.

"You're too kind, Billy."

"He's a good guy. Alcoholic looking for help. Took him to the meeting last night, too. I think he wants to go back."

"With you to help him out, I'm sure he'll go again." You pulled out a memo pad and pen from your purse. "So what is it you need me to get?"

* * *

You let yourself into Billy's apartment knowing he wasn't home yet. You put away the few groceries he asked you to grab while you were out and you set down the hardware items on his kitchen table.

His apartment was looking a little messy. Junk mail and used cups sat on the table. A few too many dishes were piled up in the sink. Some of his nice button-ups were tossed on the end of his bed. You really needed to clean up for him.

By the time the apartment door opened later in the evening, you finished drying off the last clean dish and put it away.

"Hey, Billy!" you said, coming around the wall. You paused seeing Dan Torrance instead. "Oh, hi. I thought you were, uh, Billy."

"He's on his way. Sorry." Dan didn't look at you directly for long, taking whatever was in his arms over to the clean table.

"I'm Y/N Y/L/N, by the way." You wiped off the counters to keep yourself from feeling awkward. "One of Billy's friends."

Dan sort of smiled and held his hand out for you to shake. "Dan Torrance."

"Nice to meet you, Dan." You let go of his hand and stuffed yours into your back pocket. "How long have you been around here?"

"A week maybe?"

"Cool! I hope Billy has been helpful. He has a big heart for people."

"Yeah. Billy's great."

The man of the hour finally came through the door.

You smiled at Dan before greeting Billy with a big hug.

"Did you clean again?" Billy's eyes scanned the apartment. "I was going to take care of all that, you know."

"Yeah, in another week! I figured I'd help you out a little. You've been busy."

"You're an angel, Y/N." Billy pulled you into a side hug and looked at Dan. "Have you met her, Dan?"

"Just now."

"I thought he was you," you chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I needed to get my mail, so I sent him up. I didn't know you'd still be here."

"No worries. So what are you two doing tonight?"

"Maybe watch the game on TV. Order a pizza. I'm trying to get Dan out of his place for a little bit."

You looked at Dan. "Do you live close?"

"Top floor, actually."

"You're in the same building?! I'm such a bad neighbor! I'm so sorry! I usually keep track of people moving in." You pulled out your phone and started searching Pinterest. "Is there some kind of dessert or food you like best? I'm gonna make you something."

"That isn't necessary. Please."

"Dude, don't try to stop her." Billy patted his shoulder. "Y/N makes everyone something when they first move in. There's no stopping her when she catches word of a new tenant."

"Seriously. Is there something you really like?" You met Dan's overwhelmed stare. "Is there something your mom made you when you were a kid that you miss?"

You saw something reminiscent of sorrow cross over his face. "Not really."

"All right. That's fine. Is there anything you can't eat?"

He shook his head.

"I'll whip up some sort of comfort food then. What's your apartment number?"

Dan told you, once again saying you didn't have to make him anything. You smiled, bid both men a fun evening, and went to your apartment down the hall to start planning. You made of list of ingredients you needed to get the following day and spent the rest of the evening watching TV in your pajamas. The day that started badly ended on a much better note.

* * *

Two days later, you brought a small square dish of breakfast casserole to Dan's apartment. It was simple with egg, chunks of ham, cheese, spinach, and red bell peppers. It would give Dan something to eat off of for a few days.

Billy mentioned when Dan would be home, so you went up as soon as the casserole cooled enough to carry.

Dan was surprised to see you.

"Welcome to the building!" You smiled and held out the covered dish. "It's still warm. It's a breakfast casserole."

He took it from you. "Uh, thank you. Smells great."

"Don't worry about retiring the dish immediately. I have plenty."

Dan shifted on his feet, making the entrance to his place larger. "Would you like to come in?"

"That'd be great if you have time. Billy said you're working at the hospice center tonight." You slipped into the apartment as he took a full step out of the doorway.

"It's not for another few hours. Graveyard shift."

"All night? You're a brave man." You looked around the apartment.

It was open - no partitions or doors except for a closet and the bathroom. A bed sat against one wall opposite a chalkboard painted wall. There were a few chairs at the kitchen counter but nothing else.

Dan watched you while he sat the casserole on the counter. He knew he didn't have much- he didn't need a lot. He wondered how you perceived him now that you knew he had little to his name.

Your brilliant smile staggered him. "I hope you find this little town welcoming and a place you can call home one of these days."

"I hope so, too."

You left soon after, offering your apartment should he need someplace to go if Billy was being a brat. He thanked you for it with a genuine smile growing on his face. It dazzled you for a second before you said your words of departure. You were happy to say you found another friend as you went home that night.

* * *

A close companionship started between you, Billy, and Dan. It was no different than your friendship with Billy, you just added another person to the mix.

And Dan was a quiet friend. At least he was at first. Once he warmed up to you, he was quite chatty. But he never said anything just to say it. He always had something to say that held weight, a weight you felt was from more than being an alcoholic. You didn't ask though. He'd tell you if he wanted to.

Dan popped over to your apartment one day to help you with the extravagant pre-Christmas meal you were putting on for him and Billy before you went up to Maine to visit your family.

"This is a lot of food," he said.

You were making some deviled eggs while the ham baked in the oven. "You and Billy will have leftovers for Christmas." You smiled at him before mixing the egg yolks, mayonnaise, mustard, and pickle relish together. Your bottom lip made its home between your teeth.

Dan's lips turned up. "You know you'll put a hole in your lip that way."

You glanced up at him. Your mom told you the same thing growing up - still did if you weren't thinking. It was the one thing that put you on edge because of her comments about how men wouldn't love you with teeth marks in your lip. It was silly how much it bothered you. You left relationships simply because you thought you saw them look at you disapprovingly when you abused your poor bottom lip.

You released your lip. Any sign of enjoyment slipped away from your features. He noticed. Thankfully, Billy walked through your door before Dan could ask or apologize.

It wasn't until after the new year when Dan found out why it bothered you so much.

He had said it again while walking back to the apartments with you. You found out he was getting off work the same time you were and you thought it'd be fun to walk home together. You hopped it would have made your terrible day better. Then he said those dreaded words again.

"Yeah, okay, Mom," you snapped, nearly dropping your phone when you recklessly shoved it into your back pocket.

Dan studied you. "Do you... wanna talk about... something?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I've just heard that stupid collection of words most of my life." You ran your hand through your hair. "I know you don't mean it like her, but I sure do take it the same way."

"Your mother?"

"Mmhmm. Said I'd never get a guy to like me because I'd end up with a janky-looking lip. It didn't stop me - doesn't stop me - but it's ruined plenty of relationships because of misinterpretation of the looks I got."

Dan's eyes went to your lips unknown to you. They looked fine to him. He didn't think your little habit was damaging anything. He was slightly surprised to find how much he liked your lip biting addiction.

"All of it's stupid really. I like to bite my lip. Who cares? Some men find it adorable actually... well, at least that's what I've heard."

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, I didn't mean to upset you, you know. If you want, I won't joke about it again."

"No. It's okay. I know you weren't trying to piss me off or prove a point. Maybe you'll help me get over it and smile about it instead."

The apartment building finally appeared on the horizon.

"Your mom, she... she worries about you," Dan said. "She doesn't want you to be lonely."

"It's hard to be lonely with you and Billy around," you smiled at him softly.

Dan returned the gesture, thankful you didn't ask how he knew that about your mom. One day he'd tell you.

* * *

The next time you saw Dan, you almost didn't recognize him. The beard he had - that he started trimming - was gone. It surprised you at first, but you warmed up to it quickly. He looked rather handsome without it - not that the beard took away from that. Dan without his beard felt like he wasn't hiding anymore. From what? You weren't sure but you were happy to think he felt no reason to hide.

You reached out and cupped his face with both hands. You grinned. "To think this face was under all that hair."

His eyes twinkled when a smile formed on his lips. Your hands were warm on his face. "It was time for a change."

"I'm sure the folks at the hospice center appreciate it. You look friendlier." You took your hands away. "More approachable."

"No, of course not. A lot of people just prefer clean faces. I think it depends on the person."

Dan spoke without thinking for once. "What do you prefer?"

You thought about it. "Something in-between, I think. It's up the wearer though. If you want a beard, grow one. If you don't, then shave."

"I'll keep that in mind, I guess."

"If it's any consolation, beard or not, your eyes are friendly enough to let anyone approach you." You didn't hold his gaze long.

"Thank you... I appreciate the honesty."

"Anytime, Danny."

His palms got sweaty and a mild blush colored his cheeks.

Dan never forgot the first time you called him that.

* * *

When Dan hit the one year mark of sobriety, you tagged along to the AA meeting at Billy's request. You were more than happy to support and celebrate Dan.

Dr. John shook your hand gently when Billy introduced you. You smiled and thank him for letting you sit in for Dan. He smiled back and said you were welcome back any time. You might have found Dr. John good-looking had you been less distracted by the man standing beside you.

You smiled diverted to Dan as Dr. John congratulated him on his first year sober. Dan had a muted happy aura around him as if he doubted he could keep it up.

Dan's gaze drifted to you when he felt you staring. You didn't look away, taking his hand and squeezing it once before letting go. You slipped easily into conversation with Billy and Dr. John. Dan watched you longer, thankful he had you as a friend.

During the meeting, you sat between Dan and Billy. You held Dan's hand in your lap like it was something you did every day although you never had before. It was unbelievably distracting to him. He nearly missed the invitation to say something to those with a few months of sobriety. It was the only time you released his hand during that meeting. As soon as he sat back down, his hand was back in yours.

Billy glanced over without you noticing. A half-smile crept onto his lips to see how comfortable you were with Dan. He had no doubt you and the newbie would be good for each other in whatever capacity you needed.

The three of you hung around after, drinking some coffee and snacking on the finger foods available. You mentally decided to whip up something for Dan and Billy later as a proper meal.

You were talking with the few women there when Dr. John politely gained your attention. You were only slightly unnerved when the other ladies left without him asking.

"How long have you known Billy and Dan?" Dr. John asked as he glanced at the two men talking to a new AA member.

"I've known Billy for years. He's like a big brother to me. Dan, I met last year after he came to his first AA meeting."

"Is he like a brother, too?"

You shrugged, eyes still on Dan. "Not a brother, but definitely a good friend." You weren't going to mention something brewed on your end of things.

Dr. John watched you closely when you looked back at him. It gave you the creeps.

"Keep an eye on Dan for us. Recovering from any addiction is tough." He passed you a business card. "If you ever feel he needs to talk to someone, give me a call. But I'm sure you help in ways I can't."

"Sure." You took that opportunity to slip away and join your friends while avoiding Dr. John's gaze. You fought the urge to gag. Your gut was telling you to stay as far away from that man as possible.

Billy looked at you curiously when you squeezed between him and Dan. "You okay?"

"We can talk about it back home. We should probably leave soon though."

Dan's eyes scanned the room when he sensed your unease. He didn't understand why until he saw Dr. John turn his head away from where you stood. The air was fouler around him. Memories of his father's thoughts as he descended into madness filled his head, the familiarity of Dr. John's crude thoughts souring them to the forefront of his mind. Dan looked away and took your hand. He squeezed and kindly dismissed the three of you for the evening.

* * *

All three of you ended up in your apartment where you were making a pot of spaghetti for the guys. Dan and Billy sat at the counter and helped when you needed it. And of course, you told them about the creepy vibe you got off Dr. John.

"Did he say something off-putting?" Billy asked.

"No. It was the look in his eyes." You tasted the spaghetti sauce. Perfect. You covered the pot again. "I'm worried about the women in that group. They left the moment he came up to me."

"We'll stop going there if we have to," Dan said.

"No, no. Please don't. He's helped you so much. I just won't go back except when you go another year sober."

"I don't like it." Billy shook his head. "We should tell someone."

"Tell them what? That I had a bad feeling about him? It's hard enough getting anyone to believe a woman when there's physical proof. A feeling won't do anything."

"We won't tell anyone, but we'll watch him. And if he does anything, we'll do what we can to keep you safe."

You smiled at Dan. "Thank you. Both of you. And thanks for discreetly getting us out of there tonight."

Both men returned your smile, eyes still hard with worry.

* * *

Billy left after dinner saying he had an early day, leaving you and Dan to clean up. Neither of you minded, not that either knew that about each other.

"I didn't tell you anything and... and you seemed to know I was uncomfortable," you said, scrubbing the pot the sauce was in.

"Call it intuition."

"I've noticed a lot of things, Danny... You're too good at reading people. You seem to know about things before they happen. You warn me and Billy in ways that seem normal at the time... but it's not. How do you know these things? Are you psychic or something?"

Despite the nervous shake in his hand as he dried dishes, he chuckled. "I wouldn't say I'm a psychic."

"So you have some supernatural way of knowing things?"

"I... uh, I..." He sighed. "Yes."

"How?"

"I'm not sure I can talk about it... I... I drank to dull it. I didn't want it, so I tried drawing it. Instead, I drowned myself. I'm afraid of what will happen if I talk about it if I acknowledge it more."

"You know Billy and I will help you through anything, right? No matter the crazy superpower you've got, we'll help you."

He smiled. "I know. I need al little more time."

You nudged your hip against his playfully. "I'll be here when you're ready. Just don't do that ominous, 'I know what's going to happen next' thing. It makes me paranoid."

"I'll do my best."

And he did. He did up until he told you about his shine. He did up until he died.


End file.
